Dimelo
by KagomeMiroku
Summary: EmbryxQuilxClaire- "-I'm jealous of her" I emphasized, looking away. "She has your attention.  She has your love..." My fists clenched and I glared up at him, feeling my eyes well.  What the hell?  "Dammit, Quil, can't you see that I need you too!"


**A/N: Okay, so I was listening to "Dimelo" by Enrique Iglesias (because the Spanish version is better than the English), and I thought of this.  
Man, I really like this pairing, EmbryxQuil. And I know I'm getting things messed up and stuff... But I don't know, I really like it.  
This one is longer than my last one "So Wrong It's Right" too, so... Yay~3**

* * *

He was fawning over her again. She was a rotton three-year old who had it too well, and she didn't even realise it. Little Claire Summers had the best boyfriend in the world, and they weren't even dating yet. He said he'd hold out for her, that she held his heart.

And I told him he was a pedo.

He bounced her on his knee and kissed her forehead. She giggled, squeeling his name and holding onto him. She loved him too, but not like he did, not yet at least. He'd make sure that they were just like Sam and Emily. Perfect for each other and rather happy with their lives. They'd have a big wedding, and she'd wear a beautiful dress, and he'd look "pretty damn sexy in his tux." -Quoted by the genius himself.

"Man, I can't wait until you're older." He nuzzled her, grinning. "I bet you'll be the most beautiful woman in the world. Just like how you're the cutest kid. Ain't she the cutest kid, Em?"

She smiled wide up at me, pulling a cutesy face, batting her eyelashes.

"How can you resist this face?"

Easily.

"Yeah, sure. She's something."

Claire simply giggled and hopped off his lap, cheering something about being a Princess. Quil stood and chased after her, yelling about being her Prince. And I sat there, shaking my head, knowing that I'd end up playing the Wicked Witch.

Again.

...the things you do for the one's you love, right?

The way he acted with her was so natural, but Quil was just good with kids in general. What a surprise that he fell in love with one, right? He was really just a big kid himself. Always a goofball, but... Man, he had a serious side. When it came to serious things, at least. There were no jokes about his Claire, and, well, if the moment called for a serious face, Quil could pull it.

Let's just say, normally, it was rare to see him without some derp grin on his face.

"Alright, Princess." He scooped her up, carrying her bridal style towards her room. "Even royalty needs sleep."

"Quil-Quil noooo!" She whined, pulling out a pouty face that melted him every time.

"No, no! Not the pouty face. C'mon, Claire! I promised your mom you'd be in bed before 8:30. And it's..." He checked the clock. "Nine. Your mommy will be home soon, and you don't want Quil-Quil to get in trouble, do you?"

She shook her head, her curly hair bouncing over her shoulders. Burying her face against his shirt, she let a small yawn escape.

So, that was kind of cute, but I still didn't like her.

Claire's mom finally came home, and Quil and I left, with him babbling about how he couldn't wait to make her his, how much he loved her. Hearing that for days on end could really piss you off, especially considering how you feel about the one sharing this information with you.

It hurts.

I mean, I could deal with Jacob always going on about Reneswhatsherface, because Jake and I were just friends, y'know? I've never felt anything more for that kid than a brother-like love. I felt like that for Quil for quite some time too. Until, I stopped and those feelings were replaced by... Less-than-platonic feelings.

How the hell are you supposed to go on with liking your best friend, your best GUY friend, more than you should?

"Dude, you're zoning out on me."

"Are you done talking about her?"

His face contorted, giving me a confused look. "What are you jealous or something? Man, you'll find someone, Embry. Of course, your love will never be as strong as Claire's and mine, but- Aha~"

"Whatever, Quil, man, whatever." I walked ahead, shoving my fists in my pockets. Despite how warm I was, I was also slightly chilled by the breeze passing through the reservation.

"What's got your panties in a bunch, Em, eh?" he grinned down at me, keeping my pace.

I looked over at the houses we past, waving to Emily on her porch, ignoring "Quil-Quil" there behind me.

"Embry!" He grabbed me by the shoulder spinning me to face him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

I looked up at him, unwillingly. Why couldn't things go back to the way they were? When Quil, Jake, and I were just three best friends messing around like the goofs we were. Now we're werewolves, mixed up with vampire problems, and "Imprints," and I've got a freakin' crush on my best friend!

"Embry..?"

"...I'm jealous."

"Dude, that's okay. Look, you'll find someo-"

"No, Quil. No.

I'm jealous of _her_" I emphasized, looking away. "She has your attention. She has your love..."

My fists clenched and I glared up at him, feeling my eyes well. What the hell? "Dammit, Quil, can't you see that I need you too?"

He was taken back by outburst, but I had enough. I had enough of him swooning over some bratty three-year-old, and not paying attention to me; the way I wanted, at least. And I knew that was an impossible task, but it wasn't fair!

Man, if I wasn't so flustered, I would've broke down laughing at that stupid look on his face. He didn't know what to do with himself, or with me. I really caught him off-gaurd. And to think, after getting mixed up with all this fairytale nonsense, the worst of the times would be falling in love with your best friend.

"Alright, so I'm going home now." I shook my head and turned back around, things would definitly be awkward in the morning.

His sweaty hand clasped around my wrist and pulled me back to him. Against him. My cheek flat against his green shirt, my hands on his waist, my eyes wide. What the hell?

Glancing up at him, I saw his eyes, his expression. Quil was serious, and this was serious to him. Would he yell at me? Would we argue? I bet he'd tell me to never come see him again. Y'know, there were only so many things Quil could deal with.

And, what did happen, seriously caught me unaware. His fingers gripped my chin, pulling me upwards towards him, his other hand snaked under my arm, resting on the small of my back. I could feel my face heat up, and the embarassment to that was enough to make me turn redder. But then, looking up at serious!Quil, why did things suddenly seem okay?

Geez this was confus-Holy shit, are those his lips?

I couldn't let my conclusion be based on the feel alone, I had to try and glance down, but there seemed to be no space between us. So... Those were his lips. They were pretty girly lips, if you ask me. Really, really soft... With the faintest hint of strawberry from the snack he prepared Claire earlier.

Claire, who's Claire? We don't know a Claire?

At that moment, it was just Quil and I. My eyes closed, working my lips against his.

Honestly, I didn't care if it was real or not, it was pretty awesome either way.


End file.
